


Z wariatkowa mów do białych ścian

by Regalia1992



Category: C.K. Dezerterzy - Kazimierz Sejda
Genre: Gen, I WŚ, Prompt Fic, World War II, bidnego Nogaya mi nie szkoda, dezercja, klasyka polskiego kina, pooor Nogay, trochę AU, twist w akcji, wojsko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Franz wraca do jednostki po pobycie w szpitalu. Tylko nie wie, że tam trwa inspekcja generała, świni, jakiej mało.





	Z wariatkowa mów do białych ścian

**Author's Note:**

> Pamiętacie film? A książę? (wiecie, że książka ISTNIEJE!?) A pamiętacie scenę "to jest kura, panie generale!" ? No to zobaczcie jak bardzo namieszałam... Jako że używam 'obcych' słów, w przypisie końcowym jest słowniczek ;)
> 
> Pisane na prompty lipcowe w fejsbukowej grupie Ao3. 23. Przez niebieskie drzwi

Von Nogay nie posiadał się ze szczęścia. Oczywiście, jak na przykładnego oberjeltnanta przystało, zachowywał się godnie i wyniośle, nie pozwalając sobie na okazanie jakiejkolwiek radości, poza niewielkim grymasem sugerującym bardziej odczuwanie nieustannego bólu w kolanie, niż poczucie radości. Wypisali go z tego nędznego szpitala, żaden konował z K-Stelle nie będzie już nękał go pytaniami ani o kalesony, ani o Murzynów, a już najbardziej nie usłyszy po raz czterdziesty ósmy pytania: _A co widzi pan, panie oberlejtnant, na obrazku?_ Dość już kur, osłów i części garderoby, które rzekomo same znikają z miejsca napadu. Jego noga nigdy więcej nie postanie w tym wariatkowie.

Wyszedł z dorożki i ruszył w stronę niebieskiej bramy prowadzącej do koszar. Och, już nie mógł się doczekać nocnych ćwiczeń kompanii. Przeczołga ich i wytarza w błocie tak, że nawet rodzone matki ich nie poznają! Będą biegać boso, w samych galotach po poligonie, dzień i noc, aż w końcu przyznają się, który to wpadł na pomysł takiego upokorzenia samego oberlejtnanta von Nogaya! Dobrze wiedział, że to ten Polaczek Kania był mózgiem przedsięwzięcia, a i zapewne jego makaroniarz musiał brać w tym udział, ale Nogay wiedział również, że to nie tylko ci dwaj są odpowiedzialni za jego krzywdy. Podszedł bliżej niebieskich odrzwi, których strzegli dwaj wartownicy z jego kompanii. Na widok Nogaya jeden z nich stanął na baczność i zasalutował, odpowiednio do kodeksu, natomiast drugi stojąc niedbale, przyłożył do skroni dłoń, bardziej pokazując mu kuku na muniu niż salutując. Franz zezłościł się niesamowicie i trzasną stróżującego po nogach trzciną. Ten zgiął się i chwycił za bolące udo.

\- Jeszcze ci się odechce żartów, ty politycznie podejrzana świnio! — powiedział. Odwrócił się w stronę wciąż stojącego na baczność drugiego żołnierza. — Żołnierzu, jak się nazywacie?

\- Giser, panie oberjeltnant.

\- Niemiec?

\- Jawohl, panie oberjeltnant.

\- Doskonale — powiedział do siebie Nogay i zanotował w pamięci jego nazwisko. — Czy coś się wydarzyło, kiedy nie byłem w jednostce?

\- Nic istotnego, panie oberjeltnant, tylko...

\- Tylko żeśmy się niesamowicie za panem oberjeltnantem stęsknili — dokończył za kolegę wciąż trzymający dłoń na nodze żołnierz. 

Nogay spojrzał na niego jak na śmiecia leżącego na jego pięknym, nieskazitelnym trawniku przed domem w Wiedniu. Odczytał krzywo przywieszoną plakietkę nad kieszenią. _Haber_. Już ja go sobie zapamiętam, pomyślał. Przechodząc przez wejście nie zauważył, jak Giser spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Habera.

Kiedy wszedł do jednostki od razu zauważył, że koszary opustoszały. Na placu ćwiczebnym, w jadłodajni i przy niebieskich drzwiach składziku (gdzie zwykle te darmozjady ćmiły papierosy) nie było nikogo. Wszedł do budynku koszar i skierował się prosto do kancelarii. Otworzy kolejne niebieskie drzwi (bo farba innego koloru była droga, a niebieski uspokaja) i stanął oniemiały. Na środku pokoju stał na baczność Kania i mówił coś, sądząc po jego minie i wciąż otwartych ustach. W kącie, przy biurku siedział jakiś frajter i notował w zeszycie. Jednak największą niespodzianką okazał się stojący tuż obok Kani generał Grabenau. Szalony Grabenau, który za najmniejszy przejaw nieregulaminowego zachowania wtrącał do więzienia, a czasem i nawet na sam stryczek. Najlepszy przyjaciel jego wujka, Hermanna von Nogaya. Takiej okazji do zemsty von Nogay nie mógł zmarnować. Szybko oprzytomniał i zaczął układać przemowę o panujących w jednostce warunkach.

\- Panie generale! — zasalutował. — Jestem oberjeltnant Franz...

\- Maulhalten! — ryknął na niego generał tak, że aż sam oberjeltnant lekko się zatrząsł. — No nareszcie i jest nasz oficer! A gdzie to się szanowny pan podziewał, kiedy ja tutaj przebywałem, co? Czyżby krył się pan tak samo, jak reszta tej politycznie podejrzanej zgrai?

Oberjeltnanta zatkało i spojrzał na generała wyraźnie zdziwiony. Wartownicy ani słowa nie rzekli, że jest inspekcja. Te małe, podstępne szczury, pomyślał, już ja im dam! 

\- Melduję posłusznie, panie generale, że dopiero co powróciłem...

\- Z burdelu, rozumiem! — wszedł mu w słowo Grabenau. — Nie musi się pan tłumaczyć, pańska bladość i sińce pod oczami same na to wskazują! Panie Reiz, proszę zanotować, że oficer Nogay pojawił się w koszarach o dziesiątej dwadzieścia pięć. A pan, panie Nogay, niech zaraz mi zarządzi alarm kompanii. Mniemam, że poradzi pan sobie z tym, prawda? A może jest pan na tyle zamroczony upojeniem dnia wczorajszego, że nie jest pan w stanie wskazać miejsca pobytu pańskiej kompani?

Nogay jedynie uderzył piętami oficerek o siebie i zasalutował.

\- Tak jest, panie generale. Pragnę jedynie uniżenie wspomnieć, iż kompania ta nie jest dowodzona przeze mnie, lecz przez kapitana Zivanciča i on to powinien...

\- Gdyby spędzał pan więcej czasu w koszarach, a nie pod spódnicami kobiet — zaczął gardłowo generał. — To wiedziałby pan, że kapitan Zivancič jest od tygodnia na urlopie zdrowotnym, przez co obowiązek rozporządzania jednostką spada na pana. A teraz raus! Dzwonić na alarm!

Nogay już się nie odezwał. Zasalutował, spojrzał na uśmiechającego się do niego szyderczo Kanię i skierował się w stronę niebieskich drzwi kancelarii. Wychodząc usłyszał jedynie, jak generał zasugerował, że Nogay ma pewnie czesko-madziarskie pochodzenie, czym głęboce uraził oficera, czystej krwi Niemca. Mężczyzna szybko pobiegł do swojej kwatery, gdzie nie zastał nikogo. Ani tej włoskiej małpy, ani jego kochanej papużki. Jak tylko ten Italianiec przyjdzie, już on zrobi z nim porządek! Szybko przebrał się w inny mundur, bardziej odświętny i pognał dzwonić na alarm. Gdy stanął przed jednostką zauważył, że generał zdążył już wyjść i stoi przy składziku, wraz z jego ordynansem, szeregowym Kanią i jego kochaną Arą. Zapomniał o zbiórce kompanii i podszedł do zbiorowiska. Papuga darła się wniebogłosy.

\- Pfeffer.... pfeffer...

\- .... to, co frajter Kania zeznał. Reiz, zanotowaliście? — spytał swojego cugsfirera generał.

\- Tak jest, panie generale.

\- Doskonale — odparł Grabenau. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że śpiesznym krokiem podchodzi do nich von Nogay. — No proszę i jest nasz bohater. Panie oberlejtnant, a może wie pan, do kogo ta papuga należy? — spytał.

Nogay spojrzał na generała, a potem na klatkę z Arą. Papuga przestała domagać się pierzu, choć zaczęła uderzać dziobem o kraty, powodując przy tym niemały hałas.

\- Tak, panie generale. To moja papuga.

\- Pańska papuga — powiedział generał z nutką sarkazmu. — A proszę mi powiedzieć, czegoż to pan ją uczy.

\- Uczyłem ją samych patriotycznych informacji, panie generalne.

\- Patriotycznych, tak? Zatem przekonajmy się. Kriegsgefangener, nasypcie jej pieprzu do koryta, niech zacznie mówić.

Wielkie było zdziwienie von Nogaya, kiedy nagle jego papużka, jego ukochana Ara zaczęła wykrzykiwać tak obelżywe hasła. _Niech żyje Anglia! Precz z Austrią!_ Ara nie mogła od tak nauczyć się tych bluźnierstw. W jednej chwili pojął, że to ten Włoch, to jego wina! Na pewno to wina jego kłamliwego ordynansa. Próbował wyjaśnić, powiedzieć, że to nie on, ale tylko pogorszył tym sprawę. Grabenau uznał, że spiskował razem z wrogiem. Rozkazał pozbawić go broni i zamknął w celi, aż do rozprawy sądowej.

Kiedy drzwi zatęchłego podziemnego lochu został zatrzaśnięte, Nogay pomyślał, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Owszem, znajdował się obecnie w areszcie, ale nie on sam. Trochę, ale tylko troszeczkę cieszyła go myśl, że w celi obok znajdował się Haber, Giser, jego bursz, kilku innych żołnierzy, no i największy złoczyńca, Kania. Choć ten Polaczek niesamowicie właził generałowi w dupę, tamten i tak się na nim poznał i kazał go zamknąć. Jak nic po tych kłamstwach i machlojkach czekać go będzie sznur. W myślach oberjeltnant już zacierał ręce. O siebie był spokojny. Idąc do piwnic obmyślił już plan, dzięki któremu oczyści swoje tak haniebnie zbrukane imię, a i jeszcze zrobi porządek z tymi pomyleńcami. Kiedy tylko wujek dostanie jego list, na pewno zainterweniuje w sprawie swojego kochanego siostrzeńca. Przynajmniej miał w tej celi w miarę zdatną do położenia się na niej pryczę. Choć trochę go to brzydziło, ściągnął wierzchnią część munduru, rozłożył jako posłanie i poszedł spać. Nie miał zamiaru słuchać narzekania w celi obok.

Obudził go huk wystrzału, jakby z armaty, i poderwał się na nogi. Kiedy spojrzał na celę obok zobaczył, że ta jest pozbawiona ściany. Przez wielką wyrwę przechodzili kolejno żołnierze kompanii, teraz dezerterzy. Chwycił krat i próbował je wyrwać, żeby nie tyle dołączyć do tych świń, o ile przeszkodzić im w ucieczce. Gdyby to mu się udało dostałby order pierwszej klasy i awans, może i o dwa stopnie. Kiedy tak szarpał się z kratami Kania chwycił go za dłonie i pociągnął do przodu. Franz uderzył nosem o kratę. Polak mocno trzymał jego dłonie, wyciągnięte poza kraty i oberjeltnant wystraszył się, że podchodzący do nich Haber chce mu je połamać. Żołnierz jednak ściągnął swój pas i mocno zawiązał go na przegubach oficer tak, że ten nie mógł się uwolnić.

\- Czołem, kanalio! — krzyknął do niego Kania. — Obyśmy się nigdy więcej nie spotkali, bo ci taki numer wywiniemy, że zapamiętasz nas do końca życia — powiedział, po czym przelazł przez dziurę w ścianie i zniknął.

Po tym wydarzeniu Nogay zaczął się wydzierać niesamowicie. Piętnaście minut zajęło strażnikom (tym lojalnym Austro-Węgrom) zejście do piwnic i znalezienie związanego oberjeltnanta, stojącego przy kratach i próbującego wyrwać je. Żołnierze zeznali, co widzieli - pan oficer starał się uciec wraz z resztą dezerterów przez wyrwę w ścianie, jednak najwidoczniej musiał im czymś podpaść, skoro został przez nich porzucony. Kiedy już sprzątnięto cały bajzel i przeniesiono mężczyznę do innego izolatki, K-Stelle rozpoczęła dochodzenie. Postawiono Franzowi zarzut próby ucieczki z jednostki, a czyn ten był karany na dwa sposoby - poprzez powieszenie albo rozstrzelanie. Jednakże po wnikliwym przesłuchaniu oberjeltnanta okazało się, że człowiek ten podaje sprzeczne fakty, czasem bardzo podejrzanie wybujałe, i zaszło podejrzenie, że prawdopodobnie mężczyzna doznał jakiegoś psychicznego urazu. W celu zapobiegnięcia dezercji oraz pomocy z przypomnieniem sobie prawdziwego przebiegu ucieczki części kompanii, K-Stelle oddelegowało oberjeltnanta do szpitala w Budapeszcie.

Franz von Nogay znów znalazł się w tym samym szpitalu, gdzie niecałe dwa dni wcześniej odpowiadał na pytanie, czy to kura, czy to osioł. Teraz jednak pytali o coś zupełnie innego, choć tym razem mężczyzna pamiętał, jakie miał na sobie kalesony.

**Author's Note:**

> W powieści jest wiele wyrazów po niemiecku, madziarsku, ale oszałamiająca liczba to typowe spolszczenia. Na koniec mały słowniczek dla niedowiarków, bo się może przydać:
> 
> bursz - spolszcz. ordynans  
> cugsfirer - spolszcz. plutonowy  
> frajter - spolszcz. starszy szeregowy  
> jawohl - niem. tak jest  
> K-Stelle - skrót od oddziału informacyjnego sztabu generalnego  
> kriegsgefangener - niem. jeniec wojenny  
> maulhalten - niem. zamknij się  
> oberlejtnant - spolszcz. porucznik  
> pfeffer - niem. pieprz  
> raus - niem. wynocha


End file.
